


Oblivion

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, temporary mcd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The BMOL have plans
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Oblivion

  
Sam and Dean are in the bunker. Both Brothers are in their own room, asleep. The bunker is silent and all you can hear are the sounds of the brothers breathing. Three figures who had been hiding without the brothers knowledge come out from the shadows. Working quickly and quietly, they find the brothers rooms. When two of the three stepped forward, it made a creaking sound in both of the brothers rooms, making them stir and The brothers open their eyes. It all happened so quickly, one person held Dean down while the other pressed a rag over his mouth and nose. The third person came out of Sam's room, nodding silently that Sam was out cold. The other two nodded, showing that Dean too, was unconscious. The three call for backup and soon, several more people show up, dragging the bodies of the unconscious Winchester brothers into the trucks.  
  
Ketch P.O.V:  
It had felt like hours had been dragging on agonizingly slow waiting for the Winchesters to return to their Men of Letters bunker. But finally, they were asleep and that meant their plan can finally begin. To be rid of those idiots and all American hunters once and for all. Ketch first went to the oldest Winchester’s room and pressed a rag over his face, struggling a bit before eventually passing out. Perfect.  
Now if that little princess does her part, we can move on to the next step….  
  
As he walks out of Dean’s room, she gives a silent nod, letting him know that the younger Winchester was also out. Fantastic. After a brief phone call, we received back up. The men took the Winchesters and put them in a vehicle.  
  
“Now we must hurry, that sedative is going to wear off within an hour.”  
  
The driver merely nodded and presses his foot farther on the gas pedal. After arriving at their secret location, the boys were separated in two different rooms, strapped down in chairs. The walls had been decorated in many different sigils, blocking out their Angel or any other being from entering. Ketch walks into the building and hears his phone ringing and answers it with a quick, “hello.”  
  
“Are the Winchesters in your custody?” An older English woman, asked.  
  
“Yes, madam. Everything is going according to plan.”  
  
“Good. See to it that they are dead within the next day. We must follow the code.”  
  
Ketch hesitated slightly. Despite being vigorously trained to follow her orders since he was but a lad, something within him felt off. Why was it? Suddenly he is interrupted by his thoughts.  
  
“Am I understood, Ketch?” She asks angrily.  
  
“Uhh…yes madam…understood.”  
  
It was barely 5am and the sedatives began wearing out, as the boys were pulled back into consciousness. Watching from the security cameras, he could see Dean and Sam immediately struggling within their restraints. How Typical. He takes a sip from his cup of tea.  
  
  
The brothers had IVs put into their arms. Sam woke up first but that was a week ago. He had been brainwashed while Dean was asleep.

"SAAAAAM!" Dean called out. Dean struggled as much as he could with the restraints.

  
"Ketch, you son of a Bitch! When I get out of this room, you'll be the first one I get my hands on!"  
  
"Sammy. Can you hear me! SAM!"  
  
Great, the silence was nice while it lasted. Ketch sets his cup of tea down and follows two armed guards to the room Dean was in.  
  
After a few moments of getting every lock undone, he was welcomed with silence and a look that could kill. Taking a seat across from Dean and crosses his leg, he looks up and smiles.  
"So, Dean. Long time...no see."  
  
Dean says nothing, only giving Ketch a glare. If looks could kill, Ketch, and the guards would be dead.  
  
"Do you expect me to talk? Because I'm not telling you anything and you can't make me."  
  
"Oh, I don't expect you to talk. You're dead either way, Mr. Winchester...now would you like to go slowly? I did take my time with your mother..."  
He lied, Mary was still alive, but Ketch needed an advantage.  
  
"You’re lying. My mother is alive and we both know it. Where is my brother? Tell me where my brother is or so help me I will make you tell me."  
  
Dean struggled with his restraints. He didn't know how he got where he was but there were only two people left alive and that was he and his brother.  
  
"You better tell me where my brother is now. Just...tell...me....where he...is..." He sounded desperate.  
  
"Now what matter would that make, hmm?"  
He punches him across the face.  
"You American hunters, so pathetic."  
He gets up to leave the room and a woman enters. She takes the seat of where Ketch once sat.  
Very prim and proper, she pulls a pen out of the spiral of her small notebook.  
"Ok, let's begin.." she smiles at Dean.  
  
Dean spits up blood, groaning slightly. "I don't think so Bitch. You tortured my brother."  
  
She sets her pen on her notepad. "...Dean. You know we don't have to let it be this way. Once we get everything written out, I'm sure there can be some sort of arrangement. I just wish to talk. It's for the greater good."  
  
"The greater good? So kidnapping, shooting torturing my brother and making him think he had sex with you was for the greater good? Are you serious? No. I'm not talking, so screw you. You screwed with my brother's head. I'm not going to let you do the same to me." He looked up and saw a giant shower head. He looked at her.  
  
"You couldn't break Sam so what makes you think you can break me?"  
  
Ketch leaves the room, briefly to place a phone call. "Madam, they're still not breaking, just as you thought it to be. Shall I advance to the next stage?"  
  
Before she could answer, the line goes dead. Odd. He looks at his phone wondering what could cause such a malfunction.  
  
Dean was not budging. He would not betray the only family he had left.  
  
"You will not break me. You can't break me. I'm not telling you anything. You couldn't break Sam, so what makes you think you can break me?"  
  
She taps her pen lightly on her notebook. How she wished both brothers could just be killed off, it would save everyone time for more important matters. But, the code was everything, she couldn't break it...not again.  
  
Ketch walks back into the room, muttering something into her ear that Dean couldn't quite make out.  
  
Ketch then stands facing Dean, "Look. This is the end of the American hunters. You lot are extremely sloppy and your time has come to an end...but perhaps you do show some promise. I'll give an ultimatum....join our division and help wipe out the rest of the hunters....i'll give you 24 hours to decide.."  
  
The lights suddenly flicker. Both of them exit, leaving Dean in the room by himself.  
  
"I'm not helping you wipe out my own people! you can kiss my ass. Me and my brother aren't gonna help you murder innocent people that haven't done anything to you. so the answer is no. We aren't joining your dumbass division and for the record, we are not sloppy. We give people second chances. We aren't murderers. I swear if you go anywhere near my family. I will kill every last one of you." He said to no one in particular.  
  
24 hours later.  
  
  
"Kind of hard for you to kill me, Dean. Have you seen the predicament you're in?" He merely stated, not phased by his words. Suddenly his phone rang yet again, "have they said anything?" An older woman with an accent asked.  
  
"..well, no."  
  
She cut him off. "Bring them here."  
  
"..what?"  
  
"Now."  
  
She hung up on him.  
  
  
  
"You underestimate me Ketch. Where is my Brother?"  
  
Ketch smiled, with an evil intent.  
"Your brother? He's already agreed to start working with us again. Of course, it was after some...persuasions of sorts but let's not get into the boring details, You don't come across as the insipid type anyways.  
  
“Well, I really should be going. Lots to do, so much time and all that."  
  
Ketch began walking out the door, he had yet another hunter that was to be killed today.  
  
"KETCH GET ME OUT OF THIS GOD DAMN CHAIR NOW, I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS."  
  
He turns on his heel, "isn't that charming? How are you gonna feel knowing that all your little hunter friends are perishing out there by the hands of your brother, and all...you...can do is just recline in a chair? I suppose they don't mean much to you anyway."  
He laughed lightly. Everything was going according to plan.  
"Sam would never kill other hunters. He wouldn't. I know my brother better than anyone on this planet. He wouldn't kill other hunters. He wouldn't kill me."  
  
Ketch, itching to see Dean's downfall, turned on a screen that was facing the opposite side of the room that Dean was on, a video appears with a CC t.v. effect to it. In the video, you can see a person who appears to be Sam, corner a hunter, that was familiar to the two, and shoots him point blank, followed by injecting him with some sort of serum.  
  
Ketch stares at Dean, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"You son of a bitch."  
  
"What did you do to my brother?"  
  
  
"What did I do?!"  
He asked raising his voice.  
  
"Does it hurt knowing your brother chose the better path? That he felt the code was more important that whatever sad excuse of a family you two had? ....pathetic."  
  
Ketch walks out the door. Leaving Dean alone in the room. Ketch let him sit there for hours, letting his thoughts wear on him. What a waste of time. But he had the upper hand, still. He would have Sam kill Dean. Almost poetic.  
  
  
  
Ketch left the building, letting nature take its course. He still had a few hunters to kill off before the morning. Using his cellphone, he was able to temporarily shut down all the security features. Of course, a few people may die in the crossfire but...oops. oh well.  
  
  
Then he picked up the phone calling Sam.  
  
"Hello, Sam. It's about time you take care of your brother. I already sent you the address to where you’ll do it...are we clear? Use the hellhound if you feel it necessary just get it done."  
  
Dean refused to believe that Sam would kill other hunters. "No. No, my brother...He would never..." Dean didn't want to finish. He still didn't want to believe it. Hours later, he soon fell asleep.  
  
Lady Toni was still in the facility when the power in the building seemed to fluctuate.  
Odd...she thought. Thinking Ketch was up to something, she tried to push it past herself.  
  
Dean woke up to hearing the door open. He looked up to see his brother.  
"Sam? is that you?"  
Ketch wasn't foolish. He knew that Dean Winchester could tell if something was wrong with his brother right away, so the moment had to come at its most pivotal timing. Dean wouldn't suspect a thing… Sam ran into the room, appearing to be perfectly fine. Dean looked beaten and bruised.  
  
"Dean?!"  
He began undoing the straps that had been tethering his older brother down.  
  
"Sam, where have you been? I saw you...kill a hunter."  
  
"what?! I was locked in a room with that woman who kidnapped me before..trying to get me to join them...and then the power went out...i don't know what they're planning but we have to get out of here. Ketch is on his way to kill Jody and Claire."  
  
He gave a very concerned face.  
  
"We have to get out now before he comes back...we have to get to them before he does." Dean said, trying to stand up, and nearly lost his balance.  
  
He knew something was off with his brother.  
  
"Okay. Yeah. Okay Sammy. I just...need to regain my strength. Help me out of here Sam."  
  
  
Sam supports his brother has he tries standing up.  
"I got you, Dean."  
  
Together the two of them walked out of the BMOL HQ, and towards Baby. Dean walked towards his beloved car, and collapsed on her hood.  
  
"Oh Baby. I missed you."  
  
"Oh come on Dean. You can have your weird car fetish moment later."  
  
He helps Dean into the car and gets into the passenger side.  
  
Dean starts the car, and listens to the engine for a moment before driving off. Dean drives for a few hours and then they stop to switch.  
  
"I'm up for some pie and Beer, Sammy, what about you? There's a store up ahead. Let's stop there. we got to get gas anyway."  
  
"Uhh sure." He pulls into the parking lot. "I'll wait here."  
  
Dean nods. He goes inside, grabs some pie and a case of beer, and after paying, he puts them in the car, and then goes back inside to pay for the pump.  
Sam looks around noticing Dean wasn't paying attention and sneaks the drug into the pie he had just bought, quickly putting back where it was before he noticed.  
  
Dean gets into the car. "She's good to go Sammy. You can still drive. I'm gonna eat my pie. I bought utensils." Dean said as he opened the pie, careful not to get any on the seat. He takes a bite, and as they are driving, he finishes the drugged pie. He places the empty case onto the floor, feeling tired. He leans his head on the door and is out like a light.  
  
"Sure thing." He starts driving again. After Dean passes out, he goes left missing the exit to Sioux Falls.  
Finding an abandoned barn a few miles up the road, he stops the car and carries Dean's limp body inside. He would only have an hour before Dean would wake up.  
  
Dean wakes up about an hour later. His vision was fuzzy. He blinks and looked around. Where...was he? It didn't look like a motel. He tries to move but he's too disoriented and falls, making noise.  
  
  
  
"Sammy...? Where the hell are we?" He heard clinking, and it was a handcuff. "And why the hell am I handcuffed? What...." His head spinned. "happened...?"  
  
Sam remained silent. There was no feelings of remorse of what he was about to do. Killing off all the other hunters, Ketch made sure they all appeared to be some sort of fatal attack with a creature of some sort. For Dean Winchester, it had to be something extravagant.  
  
Sam began to take out items from his duffle bag, setting them on a nearby table. He suddenly clutches the side of his head as reality tries to find its way back in.  
  
"Sam. what are you doing? What did you do to me? You better answer me you son of a bitch. You are my brother. You better think about what you are about to do. You better think real hard about this Sam. You don't want to do this." Dean struggled to break the pipe. He saw the items on the table, and he couldn't see most. One was a gag.  
  
Dean continued to try and break whatever he was handcuffed to, but for some reason, it wasn't budging. He kept trying, making as much noise as possible, even though no one could hear him, but it was worth a try.  
  
Ketch made it clear, he would die by being injected with Djinn poison. If anyone would find him, his death would become another strange occurance and hopefully would attract more hunters to the location.  
  
"I have to do this Dean, it's a part of the code. Is it that hard for you to understand?"  
  
"The code Sam? Really? You are following the code? What about family? We ARE FAMILY. You can't do this. I won't let you do this Sam...I won't."  
  
"I can't believe you...I can't...believe you would kill other hunters...This isn't you Sam. You don't have to do this."  
  
"We were never family Dean! I mean, look at us?! "  
  
Suddenly, His head starts to pound again, flashes of him and Dean began coming into his memory...  
  
"No!"  
  
He punches Dean out of frustration.  
  
Dean hits his head on the pipe. He spits up blood. "If you are going to do, then do it."  
  
He screams in frustration, knocking down some old farming tools off an adjacent table. He grabbed his head as he paced.  
  
His phone began to ring, it was Ketch.  
  
Ketch: aren't you done yet, Sammy?  
  
Sam: umm.. -clears his throat- no...  
  
Ketch: then get. to. it.  
  
Ketch hangs up the phone.  
  
  
Ketch P.O.V:  
  
If that tall bastard doesn't hurry, I'll have to kill them both. His memories will start coming back to him without having his treatment performed again....  
  
"I heard him call you Sammy. Only I am allowed to call you that. If you are going to kill me. then do it. Coward..." He whispered, but he knew Sam could hear. He wanted him to hear.  
  
"What did you say to me?! I'll do it Dean!"  
  
"You heard me. I called you a Coward. If you are here to kill me. Then do it."  
  
Dean used his free hand to pull his shirt down to expose his bare neck. "You either kill me slow and painful or quick and painless. Your choice Sammy."  
  
"I'm waiting here Samuel. Not dying any sooner here."  
  
Suddenly Ketch appears in the barn.  
  
"I think it's time for you to leave, Sam. You obviously can't handle this one."  
  
"How the hell did you get here so fast? and No, if Sam is going to kill me, he better come do it himself."  
  
  
  
"Come on Sammy. Go ahead and kill me, your big brother. The one who took care of you when Dad didn't. The one that was always there. Just do it if you have to."  
  
Ketch: "Oh that won't be necessary now."  
  
Two other BMOL's step into the barn.  
  
Sam stood there for a moment, he was confused, between the memories that were breaking through and what he had been brainwashed to be over the past week.  
  
"Oh, well this is wonderful. Just put me out of my misery Sam." Dean said, and with one last tug, he broke off the pipe. He was still disoriented, so he couldn't stand up, but he tried anyway.  
  
Dean walked over to a table that was used for giving animals surgery. There was a machine for the anesthesia so the animals wouldn't feel pain. Odd, for an abandoned barn. He wanted to lay down on something so he got up on the table. It was all going according to plan. No one even had to force him on the table. When Dean put his arms down to rest, they were clamped down to the table, and so were his feet. He, of course, began to struggle, trying to get out of this situation he got himself in. The clamps were metal, unlike the ones at the styne family house. He didn’t know that it was going to do that.  
  
"Son of a Bitch!"  
  
While Sam was mildly distracted looked at Dean stumble, he seemed to slip out what the BMOL's had him under.  
  
"Wait...dean?! What the hell is this?"  
  
Before Sam had the chance to turn around and see Ketch, one of the men started attacking Sam, as they both fought for a few moments, Sam got a few good hits in, until Ketch stabs him with some sort of serum, causing him to slow his moments.  
"..n-no!"  
He struggled against them.  
  
  
As Dean gotten himself stuck on the table, Ketch laughed while looking at the needle he just injected into Sam and tosses it.  
  
"This is a joke, right? You're making it too easy."  
  
The other men held Sam's arms as he began to slowly lose his memory again.  
  
  
"Sam! Hey if you aren't going to kill me, do me a favor and help a brother out would you? I seem to have stupidly gotten myself stuck. Sam? Hey Sammy. Hey. uh. Sam... Oh forget it, You're going to kill me anyways... You just gonna stand there or...what?"  
  
Dean leans back on the table, waiting for the pain that wouldn't happen because it would be quick and simple. Dean Winchester would die of some sort of animal attack. What he had been doing there, the police would try to find out. So now Dean awaits his death. Dean struggles with the restraints, and he ends up spraining his wrists. Both of them. He continued to struggle more as he saw his brother walking towards him with a syringe.  
  
"I hate needles. You know I hate needles Sammy."  
  
  
  
While Ketch had became mildly distracted, Sam took that opportunity to run over to his brother, Dean.  
"umm.." Sam says while fidgeting with the locks that kept Dean in place. Sam quickly grabs his lock pit kit from his back pocket and begins working on the various locks to free him.  
Click. Okay, one was off. Now to work on the other lock. Click. One of Ketch's men sees Sam and grabs him away.  
"Dean!" He throws the kit at Dean so he could unlock what held his ankles in place.  
Sam throws a punch at this British Men of Letters. Then he throws another, knocking him out. He quickly grabs the gun from the unconscious man, and slides it to Dean.  
  


He was so involved with everything that was happening and trying with all his will to get his brother free, he had no idea who was standing next to Castiel who had just appeared out of nowhere.

  
Standing behind Ketch, Sam points his gun at him, yet hesitates.   
  
Dean unlocks himself and grabs the gun.   
  
"What are you waiting for Sam?Are you gonna shoot him Sam or am I going to have to?"   
  
  
Ketch began laughing and muttered the words, "Green...Potomac."   
It was a last minute, just in case, trigger word they have engraved in his memory, for if something like this would occur.   
  
Sam grabs his head in pain, groaning and then, almost looking like a completely different person rises back and walks towards Dean, pointing his gun at him.   
  
Before Dean had a moment to react, Sam fired six rounds into Dean's chest. His body falls onto the ground as blood begins to seep into the barnyard floor mixing with the straw. Sam, remains emotionless, as if it were just another day on the job.   
  
"That a boy." Ketch says. He takes out a device from his coat pocket, and presses a button causing the men at the other end of the barn to disappear. The device was similar to that of when a sigil was drawn to cast away angels in a certain radius. But, more efficient.   
  
Dean's green eyes no longer see anything. The least his brother could do was close them. Blood soaked his chest, the necklace he wore, soaked in his blood.   
  
  
"What do we do with him?" Sam asks, Ketch. Sam continues to look as Dean's body, blocked from making any connection to the man he just murdered.   
  
"Just leave him. Let the damn locals find him.."   
  
Ketch and the others begin exiting the barn, he gestures for Sam to follow and leave the body of his brother behind. Sam gives a questionable look, squinting his eyebrows slightly, looking back at Dean and then begins walking out the barn.   
  
Dean's body is left there. He was found by locals. There was no doubt that they knew he was murdered in cold blood. They knew who he was, but since the president had squandered his criminal record into extinction, the people who work with dead bodies wanted to do an autopsy.   
  
"What is the FBI doing here?" The coroner asked Sam.   
  
Sam clears his throat, "A simple routine check, sir. I just go where my superior sends me."   
He gives a genuine look.   
  
The cornoror nods. "Okay... then." Then he leaves, leaving Sam with the body of his brother that he murdered.   
  
Sam watches the coroner exited the room, leaving him alone with the body of his older brother. Dean's body just looked...cold. Sam looked over at the bullet holes that riddled his chest and jots a few notes down. He looks over the coroner's report.   
Looking back up at the table, he smirks. If only they knew...that he was the one who so fiercely pulled the trigger with no hesitation. He was the one who ended this man's life. If only they knew, how much he enjoyed it.   
  
Setting the folder back onto the counter, he thanks the coroner for his time and leaves the building. Getting into the Impala, he calls Ketch.   
  
"yea.."   
  
"The report is clean, there is nothing tracing back to anyone. okay."   
  
He hangs up and begins driving.   
  
  



End file.
